


[中译] A Burden Shared 如释重负

by HayKer, lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV), 美剧汉尼拔
Genre: Closure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Referenced sexual assult and murder of children (for a case), Sometimes Hannibal actually does his job and is a therapist, Therapy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: “谁伤害了你，Will？”Will抽了抽鼻子，尽管他的双眼干涩而明澈。“哪一次？”他回答道。Will很难专注于他手头的案子。Dr.Lecter洗耳恭听。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Burden Shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373953) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 原作者：拜托，拜托， **拜托你们** 注意标签。如果你能想到任何应该在那里的附加标记，请让我知道然后我会加上去！  
> 这一篇同人会涉及并讨论对儿童和成人的过往性侵犯以及强奸，同时在描述案件时会谈及对儿童的强奸与谋杀。
> 
> 译者：  
> Hayker：这是一篇被原作者抛弃的fic，很抱歉没有办法要到授权，但它对我的触动很大很深，希望能通过翻译的形式“收养”它。  
> lzskwzl：有时，Dr. Lecter确实会认真做一名心理医生。

“今晚喝点苏格兰威士忌，如何？”Hannibal拉开门打量了一眼Will之后说道。因为实话实说，另一个男人看起来急需这些。Will萎顿地穿过办公室走向他偏爱的座椅，Hannibal则打开酒柜，给他们各自倒了两指*陈年佳酿。将其中一个酒杯送到另一个人手中后，他坐进对面椅中，安静地观察着Will。

老实说，Hannibal从没遇见过Will处于更糟糕的状态了。松松握着雕工水晶的手指显示出啃咬指甲的迹象，边沿参差不齐，角质层红肿发炎。永蓄的胡茬比Hannibal先前见到它时更加凌乱，充血的眼睛下挂着青灰的阴影，而他通常卷曲的头发则耷拉在额前，这是Will有时会有的某种焦虑习惯的证据，手指穿过刘海，拉扯着翘起的头发，仿佛在无意识地自我惩罚。总的来说，他构成了一幅忧郁的画面，缺乏Hannibal知道其所具有的狡黠力量，反而辐射着焦躁。

Hannibal浅啜一口威士忌，等待着Will开启今夜的交谈。他对是什么令对方神经如此紧张很感兴趣，但倦于窥探，深知如果他刺激得过多，Will会像一匹受惊的马驹一样不安，在今晚的谈话开始前就终止它。然而，几分钟过去了，望着Will仍什么都没做，仅是安静地坐着，茫然地扫视着办公室，视线从未停留在Hannibal身上后，很明显他需要成为那个主动的人。

“你这一周过得如何？”他温和地开口。这些话语好像耗费了很一会儿才传递到Will耳中，但它们最终打破了他一直以来沉默的恍惚。他的目光快速转向Hannibal，随后向下看着他手中的玻璃杯，好似第一次注意到它。他喝了很大一口威士忌—— _太多了_ ，Hannibal带着一点点不愉想道，这是一瓶 _非常好_ 的苏格兰威士忌——他的脸因未曾预料到的灼烧感而扭曲。

Will清了清喉咙。“噢，你知道的。”他沙哑地说道，“老样子，都是老样子。”他露出了一丝讥讽的微笑，“给狗们洗澡，买点杂货，在某个恋童癖杀手的脑子里游荡。和往常一样。”

一时间，他们在喧嚣的寂静中相对而坐。

当Will将玻璃杯放在旁边的桌子上，将脑袋埋入掌中时，假笑从他的脸上破碎。他胡乱揉着眼睛，叹了口气。“上帝，我很抱歉，我不应该那么说的。这……这一周不是很好。”

汉尼拔扬起眉毛，将自己的酒杯放在一边。“显然不是。我并不觉得我曾见过你如此心烦意乱，”他说道，双腿交叠。“和我说说这个案子吧。”

Will再一次清了清嗓子，将自己从椅子里拉起来，缓慢地在书架四周踱来踱去，显然谈话的这一部分需要走动。Hannibal的双眼追随着他迟缓的动作，记录着他左手手指轻敲着拇指的方式，一个Hannibal在其他数个情境下注意到的频繁出现的无意识习惯。他怀疑Will实际上都不知道他正在这么做。

“五具男孩的尸体在西弗吉尼亚州被发现了。在前两具之后FBI被召入，Jack是在第三具之后介入的。他让我看了最后两个。”Will中断了他对苏格拉底的小半身像的研究，转而继续盯着一套古董百科全书，用他一时无法辨认的语言书写而成。“他们都是被勒死的，尸体抛弃在树丛里。他们都受到了肛奸。”他回头看了Hannibal一眼，继续慢慢地在房间里绕圈。静静地，他补充道，“最大的十四岁，最小的六岁。”

Hannibal的舌尖舔过上齿；他痛恨对儿童的暴行更甚于其他所有。他谨慎地考虑着他接下来的话，“我明白为何这件案子对你有这么深的影响了。将你自己放在一个能够做出这些事情的男人的立场上一定让你的情感精疲力竭。”

Will嘲弄地哼了一声，模棱两可道，“这是一种说法。”他再次疲惫地叹了口气，走回他的椅子，更重要的是，那半杯苏格兰威士忌。

“最糟糕的是，没有任何肢体暴力的痕迹。如果只是某些虐待狂想对更好得手的目标施加痛苦，事情就容易一点，但不是的。他把这些孩子们当成娃娃使用，为了他的快乐，因为他觉得他们很美，因为他们唤起了他。他膜拜他们。随后当一个更漂亮的男孩出现捉住他的目光时，他就抛弃他们。”他一口喝干剩下的酒，将酒杯放到一边，下巴搁在他朝上的手掌里。

他深呼吸着，闭上双眼。“我想这周我总共睡了不超过八小时。每一次我闭上眼睛，我都能看见他们的脸……在痛苦中扭曲，迷惑，恐惧……我不知道我还能在这件案子上支撑多久。Jack已经对我不满了，他说我太过关注受害者，对凶手的关注太少了。我知道他是对的，如果我不能让我自己平静下来，得出点什么东西， _关于这个家伙的任何_ 东西，更多的小孩儿就会被强奸然后谋杀。” Will最后的音节勉强好过痛苦的低喃。

Hannibal花了一会儿小心地组织他接下来的语言。“你在与被害者们共情吗，Will？”他轻柔地询问，观察着Will失焦的表情。“也许这就是你无法专注于这个案子的原因，想象着强奸犯的行为好像不是由你实施的，而是仿佛发生在你的身上。”他看着对方慢慢地瑟缩着，似乎将自己表现为一个更小的目标，Hannibal就会停下那句提问。

Will目不转睛地盯着那扇漆黑的窗户。他张开了嘴，似乎又改变了主意，重新合上了。他将双臂交叉在胸前，双手紧紧地握住手肘。从他身上辐射出的紧张如有实体。

Hannibal看着对方的不安，隐约产生了理解感。他在椅子上向前倾着身体，手掌合十。已经明白了答案，他继续道。

“或许，你并不是在与他们共情，而是正在重新经历自己的真实。Will，我必须要问。你曾经被性侵犯过吗？”

Will的双眼对上Hannibal，Hannibal可以确定他听见了另一个男人的呼吸停滞了一息或者两息，他的表情凝固了。他知道这样的反应无异于承认，但他仍然选择继续说下去，想要让Will亲口说出来。

“Will，这里是一个安全的地方，用于分担和解决你的问题。在这里说出的任何东西都不会传至第三个人的耳中，即使是我们的朋友Jack。如同强奸这类的创伤可能造成深重的影响，尤其是PTSD*。如果情况真的是这样，很多你现有的问题可能都归咎于此。”

在他说话的整个过程中，Will的眼睛都没有从Hannibal脸上移开，尽管此刻他看起来更像是听天由命，而非震惊。Hannibal施加了压力，“相信我，Will，当我说我只是想要帮——”

“是的，好吧？是，它是发生在我身上了，”Will粗暴地打断，“我和FBI一起处理过其他强奸案，当我还是个警察的时候我不止一次是第一反应者*，用不着你来教我性侵对各种人造成的 _创伤性影响_ 。直接、间接，我都见过了。”他愤怒地说。

Hannibal尽力不让微小的笑容浮现在唇上。 _在这之中_ ，在Will身上有令他如此倾慕的顽强力量，他想要去培育，去塑造。他站起身，端起他自己的酒杯，伸出手等着Will的。对方疑惑地眨了眨眼，不过很快反应过来，拿起酒杯放进Hannibal伸出的手中，他们的手指微不可察地擦过。

他再一次走向酒柜，给他们各自倒了一指。他有一种感觉，他们在这里待的时间会远远超过预约的时长。并不是在抱怨什么。他总保证Will是他一天之中最后的预约是有理由的。

转身走回座椅，他发现Will正追随着他的动作。当Hannibal将酒杯递还给他时，他的脸颊有些泛红。

坐回他自己的椅子，Hannibal重启了谈话，“你曾告诉过任何人吗？”他的面部表情保持着中性，WIll发出一声毫无幽默感的笑声。

“嗯，没有。我不想说，也没有人问过。”他低声道。

“即使是你的父亲也不知道？”

“ _尤其是_ 我父亲。”他的语气比问题还要尖刻。似乎意识到这种表述可能被误解，他赶紧解释道，“不是他，他从没有碰过我。他只是从来不是那种‘说出来’的类型。”他茫然地盯着他的威士忌，嘴唇抿成一条薄线。

沉默凝固在空气中，直到Hannibal打破了它。

“谁伤害了你，Will？”

Will抽了抽鼻子，尽管他的双眼干涩而明澈。“哪一次？”他回答道。

Hannibal没有让惊讶显露在他的脸上——他没有料到发生过不止一次的实际虐待。“多少次？”他问道，比以往任何时候都更加想要听到完整的故事，想要知道是什么塑成了坐在他面前的男人，他从什么中幸存了下来。

他望着Will缓慢地转着手中的酒杯，直到他最终将其举至唇边，喝了浅浅一口。喉结滚动。

“三次。”他简短地说道。

没错，他们还要在这里待上一会儿。

\------

*注1：两指：Two Fingers，“指”是一种测量单位，大约是成年人一指的宽度。

*注2：PTSD：Post-traumatic stress disorder，创伤后压力综合征，创伤后遗症，创伤后应激障碍，是指人在经历过情感、战争、交通事故等创伤事件后产生的精神疾病。 **主要症状** ：根据NICE Clinical Guidelines, No. 26，最典型症状类型是再体验症状（re-experiencing symptoms)，包括闪回（flashback，一个人表现或感受为创伤经历正在重现），噩梦，反复出现的令人痛苦的侵入性图像（intrusive images, 非常逼真、细节化、包含大量令人痛苦的内容）和其他对于创伤的感官性印象；对触发创伤的人/事物的回避则是另一个PTSD的核心症状；觉醒过度(Hyperarousal)的症状包括对威胁的高度警觉、过度的震惊反射(startle response)、易怒、难以集中注意力、失眠等；很多PTSD患者描述了情绪麻木的症状；很多情况下伴随着相关症状(associated symptom)例如抑郁、焦虑、羞愧、内疚和性欲的降低等。对创伤的回忆会导致强烈的痛苦和/或生理反应。

*注3：第一反应者：First Responder, 第一个赶到现场、拥有院前护理和医疗急救认证的受训人士（急救、警察、火警）。


	2. 第二章

Will又陷入了内省的沉默，在他回忆起那些花费多年去遗忘的往事时，他的思想转向了自身内部，至少Hannibal是这么认为的。为了不让Will感到迫于压力而开口，他离开椅子，站在窗边，拉开遮光帘，看着稀疏的晚车来往。他听见Will在座位上挪动，抓着他浓密的胡茬，声音像砂纸磨过糙木。

“我爸和我……我们从没在哪个地方待过很久，”Will犹豫道，“每年都要搬一次家，幸运的话，可能隔年搬一次。所以每次我们在一个新地方安顿下来，我都要重新开始交际。即使在最好的情况下，我也不太擅长交友，所以当时……很艰难。”

Hannibal自窗前转过身来，细察着另一人缩成一团的姿态，尽管仍与他保持着一定的距离。他已从他们从前的谈话里收集了很多信息，包括Will提到的他父亲工作的短暂性，以及他从不天真谈论儿时伙伴的方式。Hannibal很容易便能想象出一个更年轻版本的Will，不愿主动伸出手去，知道此刻所交的任何朋友可能都会在下一个生日前失无，却仍深处孤独。

“这种感觉一定非常难以经受，”他说，“儿童极其渴望陪伴。即使是内向的孩子也需要一两个亲密的朋友；与他们分享兴趣并参与活动的人。某个会以他人无法达到的程度接受他们的人。”

他看着Will轻揉着自己的嘴唇，手指在皲裂的皮肤上徘徊。

“是啊，嗯，你会对一个孩子的适应力感到惊讶的，”Will说，字里行间带着一丝扭曲的苦涩。

Hannibal站在Will看不见的地方，蹙起了眉头。他太清楚一个孩子能学会多少以适应生存，又能忍受多少艰难困苦。Will仿佛觉察到了他的心思，很快地瞥了Hannibal一眼。也许他注意到了Hannibal的阴沉表情，但他没有发表任何评论。

Will继续说着，目光下移，移至连膝的手指。

“我七岁的时候，我们在一栋没有其他孩子的大楼里租了套公寓。但是对门那家人有个半大的孩子，可能十五六岁吧，我不知道。他叫Ryan Gillette。”Will开始用左手手指轻敲起膝盖。

“我总是在我爸下班前回家，所以我得自己进门。自挂钥匙的孩子吧，我想。对我来说，忘带钥匙并不稀奇。大多数时候，我只会在别人进出楼房时趁机溜进去，然后在大厅里做作业，等我爸回来。有一次，Ryan在外面发现了我，主动邀我去他家，这样至少我就不用坐在地板上了。”

Will微微一笑，那是种混合着温柔回忆与痛苦的奇怪表情。

“自那之后我就仰慕起他走过的路。我认为他是世界上最酷的人。他有一台雅达利[注]，告诉我只要我想，随时都可以过去玩。我们会一起看漫画书，看动画片，他会帮我做作业。他感觉就像我从没有过的哥哥，那正是我极度渴望的。”

[注]雅达利，曾风靡一时的游戏机，现在已经式微。

Hannibal仔细端详着Will坚毅的侧面轮廓，顺着他的鼻梁向下，一直延伸到下颚突出的肌肉。“他滥用了这种信任，”他说，望着Will嘴角想往的微笑慢慢消逝。

Will拿起那杯被他抛弃的苏格兰威士忌，更多是为了拿点东西，而不是真的想喝些什么。“我几乎每天放学后都会过去，他的父母也都在工作，他是独生子，所以我们总有自己的地盘。”他喝了几口剩下的酒，把杯子放到一边。

“那是从我第一次去那里几周后开始的。我们玩电子游戏的时候，他会让我坐在他腿上。一开始我并没有想太多，我只是很高兴能和他一起玩。一切……迅速恶化了。他坚持要我们俩都脱掉衬衫。他帮我做作业的时候开始摸我，摩擦我的大腿，抚摸我的……我的外阴。我不喜欢那样，那让我害怕，让我感到尴尬和内疚。他总是故作姿态，说这是朋友之间互相帮助的结果，他只是想让我感觉好一点。从那之后就更糟了……”

Hannibal小心翼翼地保持着中立的表情，Will伸出手，开始啃他那看起来已经短到极致的指甲。这花了几分钟，但当他似乎准备好再次说话时，他又把手垂回膝盖上，细究着那片备受刺激的皮肤，刻意不朝Hannibal的方向看去。

“这让我很不舒服，但我一直忍着，没告诉任何人。他是我唯一的朋友，我不想失去他，”他说，声音低得足以让Hannibal不得不绷紧心神才能听到。

“有一天，他说他要给我看一些很酷的东西。他锁上卧室门，然后脱光衣服。让我也这么做，说如果我不这么做，我们就不再是朋友了。唔，我脱了，我一脱掉衣服他就开始自慰。他刚硬起来，就强迫我摸他……把我的嘴了放上去。他一直在抚弄我，想让我也射吧，我猜，但没能成功。我吓坏了。我在南方长大，性教育基本上是闻所未闻的，尤其是在那个时候。我不明白他在做什么，但我知道我们在触摸对方的“泳衣区”，如果有人碰你那里，就糟糕了。我以为警察会来逮捕我们，”他说着闭上眼睛，毫无幽默感地笑了笑。

“嗯。就是那样。他射了，至少我认为他是射了。那天的事我记得不是很清楚。但在一切结束时，他抱了我，告诉我我让他感觉很好。他说我不能告诉任何人，否则我就要有麻烦了。从那以后，他就把我们关在他房间里，让我帮他手淫，吸他。”Will平述结语。

Hannibal沉默片刻后才开口。“这一虐待持续了多久?”他平静地问。

“六个月，”Will不假思索地答道，仍闭着眼，“直到我们搬走。我想让它停下，但我不知道如何对他说不，我不敢告诉我爸爸。”他停顿了一下，微皱起眉头，考虑着接下来要说的话。“那之后，我开始，呃……尿床。直到现在我才把这些点联系起来。还真是可笑。”

Will伸出手，用指关节揉着眼睛，一边颤抖呼吸着。他把头靠在椅背上，表情冷硬。

Hannibal近乎悸惧地观察着他的一举一动。虽然他想了解有关他的一切，他的Will——是什么让他滴答运转，在他眼睑之下上演的又是哪幕黑暗，令他在漫漫长夜里转辗难眠——但他担心这种倾吐的后果是Will退出Hannibal隐喻的拥抱，觉得与一个严格意义上来说不是他治疗师的人分享太多。

Hannibal从Will座位边走过，捏了捏他的肩，回到自己那边。他能感觉到Will的视线追随他的动作，他坐了下来，交叠双腿，右脚踝支撑在左膝上。他花了一点时间解开西装外套的纽扣，抚平马甲上的皱褶，确保在开口前能获得Will的全副关注。

“Will，我想让你知道，我不会强迫你讨论任何你真不想讨论的事。那会破坏这些交谈的目的。我在此是作为一种资源，供你来解决你的问题，帮助引导你更好地了解自己。如果这些记忆讲述起来太过痛苦，如果你觉得这样讨论弊大于利，那么我们今晚就到此为止。”

Will从鼻腔里长舒了口气，目光盯着Hannibal头顶上的夹楼。眨了几下眼睛，才开口说话。

“你知道的，从我第一次‘被虐待’至今已经有三十年了，”Hannibal对这一轻率的手势[注]皱起了眉，“我从没对哪个活生生的人说过这些事，任何事。我感觉这些话在我的胃里、喉间、脑中慢慢堆积。有时我觉得它们就像写在我的脸上，就像混乱版的红字[注]。我想如果我能把它们都释放出来，我就能给自己留更大的空间。”他咽了口唾沫，又把目光投向了Hannibal。“就是那样。如果你愿意听下去的话。”

[注]：air quotes， 用双手手指比划的引号，用以表示所用词非常规意义。scarlet letter，红A字，被判犯罪通奸者的标记。

Hannibal的脸上露出一丝真诚的微笑，Will对他的坦然信任如一阵温暖、令人陶醉的浪花般向他冲刷而来。“当然，Will。你想说什么，我都洗耳恭听。”Will Graham独特的神经官能症融合成一种美丽而边缘金灿的疼痛。他很高兴有机会能亲眼看到这种痛苦，研究它，将它升华为一件闪光的艺术品。

Will的脸上映出了他那小小的笑容，虽然打了折扣，但这是他整个晚上第一次真正露出正面的情绪，脸上没有一丝自嘲或挖苦的阴影。

Hannibal觉得自己的笑容咧得更开了。“好吧，既然我们已经谈妥了。你想继续吗?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：这一章的很多细节（实际上，整篇文章）都是受 [ 这个Reddit的帖子](https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/215nw5/seriousmale_sexual_assault_victims_may_we_hear/)的启发，包含了很多性侵犯的男性受害者的故事。读到同样模式的虐待发生在如此之多的人身上真的很让人心碎。


	3. 第三章

Will自鼻腔吸入一口气，复从口中缓缓吐出，他的脸刻意维持着一个空白的表情。“第二次的时候我十五岁。”他呢喃道。

Hannibal保持着沉默，任由Will在他自己的空间里整理思绪。他可以将这个过程形象化，想象着Will掸去装满宝丽来照片*的旧鞋盒上的灰尘，流连在重要的那些之间，将它们排序。

“老爸找到了一份季节性工作，作为美军的平民承包商*。”他说道，“主要是修理引擎，但也做一点机械师的活。那是个好机会——真的很好。那一段时间以来他最好的临时工作，而当时我们生活很不顺。就像，‘即将被扫地出门’那种。”

他停顿了一会儿，打量着灯光昏黄的房间。“可以到处走走吗？我走动的时候想得更清楚些。”

Hannibal知道这是真的，但他仍感知到了Will隐秘的动机，他需要在他们之间隔开一些距离。即使他愿意向Hannibal吐露心声，这还是个极度私人的话题，而Will本质上是一个非常注重隐私的人。他需要保有某种程度的控制权，无论其是否微不足道或稍纵即逝。

“当然，Will，任何让你最为舒适的事情。你知道你不必开口询问。”事实上，他们大部分的会面都是在Will慢悠悠地在书架和古董柜之间信步的情况下进行的。Hannibal对他此刻觉得有必要获得准许感到好奇。

放下了心，Will站起了身，开始慢慢地踱步，在他的动作之间没有明确的位置或目的。

“不管怎样，”他继续道，“问题在于，这份工作要求几乎马不停蹄的差旅。三个月工期八成时间他得在路上，从一个基地到下一个基地。当他被告知这一部分的时候他几乎就要拒绝了，因为这意味着要么我跟着他，错过三个月的课，要么他每次得让我一个人呆好几个星期，他拒绝这么做。”

Will缓缓沿着房间的边沿走着。Hannibal欣赏着他苍白的皮肤与办公室深红色高光墙所形成的鲜明对比。

“我恳求他接下这份活。不仅因为报酬很好，而且还能在将来为他打开更多扇门。他是个单身父亲，除了一个GED*和良好的职业素养外什么都没有，对于他这样的人而言，实际上并没有天上掉馅饼的活儿。所以在一堆劝说之后，他最终同意去问问他哥哥我能不能在他那儿借住几个月。你应该可以看出来后面发生什么了。”Will喃喃道。

“是的，我很遗憾。”Hannibal皱着眉道。

Will靠在通往二楼的梯子上，双臂交叉环在胸前。“他们其实只算半个兄弟，Marcus几乎比我爸大十岁，所以他们从来没有真正亲近过。在那之前我从未见过他，从那以后我也没有再见过他。”

“你父亲和他同母还是同父？”

Will因这个不合时宜的问题皱起了眉。“同父。Marcus是Graham家另一个名正言顺的成员。为什么？”

Hannibal耸耸肩。“没有理由，单纯的好奇。请继续。”

Will凝视着Hannibal的双眼一会儿，低头看向地板。他用脚叩了几下地板，方才开口。

“他同意了，所以爸把我送去了他在Gulport的家，以及一个装满衣服、当地高中的注册文件的背包，和一周打一次电话的承诺。”

Hannibal描绘出一个青春期的Will，头发凌乱，冷静地望着他的父亲，他生命中唯一的常量，从他站着的陌生人的门廊前驾车离去。

“一开始还好。不是很棒，但还好。我们基本上无视对方。他在一个工厂倒班，所以通常情况下，当我醒着的时候，他要么已经走了要么正在睡觉。不过，当他在那儿的时候……”Will的声音缓缓低了下去，双眼失焦。“嗯，他让我很不安，委婉点说。从第一周开始，我就觉得他总是在看我。我洗完澡走出浴室，他就站在走廊尾部。或者当我修理草坪时回头看，他正透过窗户看着我。我以为只是我多想了，但之后他开始找理由出现在我的私人空间里；我在做饭的时候越过我从橱柜里拿点东西，我上楼睡觉时紧紧跟在我后面。我尽可能多地呆在外面，在学校留到很晚，经常出入当地图书馆……”

他抓了抓后脑，从梯子上直起身子。当他重回对办公室漫无目的的探索时，房间陷入一阵微妙的沉默。他走到Hannibal的小型绘图桌边，停住了。“这真的很不错。”他说，带着敬意摩挲着其中一张画纸的一角。Hannibal起身走到WIll旁边，想要看看是哪一张素描吸引了他的注意。

那是对他儿时尤爱的草甸的回忆；只是接近，他数十年没有回去了。他立刻明白了为何Will被它所吸引，茂草和丛生的树木创造了一副与环绕着Will小屋的荒野类似的景象——那些他立于其上，回头能望见房子被温暖灯光笼罩，仿佛平静海面上的一叶扁舟的田野。Will承认，他在黑夜中寻得了安全。

“谢谢，我在它上面花了不少时间。”Hannibal仔细端详着Will的面容。“你想留着它吗？”他问道，Will惊讶地抬起头。

“我不能，这是，这是你耗费了心思的作品，我——”

“无稽之谈。”Hannibal打断道，“我坚持这么做。我为与世界共享美丽而作画。我为你能拥有它而感到荣幸，心知它在一个欣赏它的人的照顾下。”

“天啊。”Will抽了一口气。“如果你真的确定的话。你 _真的_ 确定吗？”

Hannibal微笑。“千真万确。一旦完成，我会将它装裱起来给你。”

Will展露了毫无掩饰的感激。“谢谢。”

Hannibal轻轻地将手放在Will的肩胛骨之间。“我的荣幸。“他说，拇指轻柔地磨蹭了几下，转身回到座位上。

Will低头盯着那副画又看了一会儿，抬起一只手盖住他疲惫的双眼。他转过身，望着Hannibal的坐姿。“呃，总之，我说到哪儿了？”他咕哝道。

Hannibal耐心地等待着，清楚他只是为了整理思路而停顿。他的视线追随着Will走向其中一扇落地窗前。

“我叔叔，Marcus。我一有机会就避开他，但我仍需要一个地方睡觉。”他再一次将手臂环抱在胸前，无意识的防卫姿势。Will从肢体语言中表露了如此之多的自我，Hannibal想道。

“那样持续了大概一个月。”他说，凝视着漆黑的玻璃。“直到有一天晚上，我在睡觉。他钻进我被子的时候我惊醒了。他按住我，让我保持安静。他，呃，他强奸了我。”Will道，声音几乎低不可闻。

Hannibal观察着Will僵直的脊背，注意到他手指紧紧扣住肋骨的方式。“它反复发生吗？”他温和地问道。

Will痉挛着点了头。“他不是每一晚都在家，就像我说的那样，倒班。但他在的每一晚；对。”他停顿下来，颤抖着喘了口气，“白天也发生过几次。有一次，他在我洗衣服的时候把我堵在了地下室的角落里。”

“你早些时候说过你从没有告诉过任何人你所遭受的侵犯。为何不告诉的你父亲当时正在发生什么？如果他知道的话，一定会将你带离那里。”

Will叹了口气，摩擦着他的手臂。“这正是为什么我不能告诉他。如果他知道了，他会离开他的岗位。他的报酬视合同的完成情况而定。如果他中途辞职，我们真的就无家可归了。所发生的一切已经是我的责任了，我不能再为我们流落街头而负责。”

Hannibal为这自我谴责的言论而皱眉。“你舅舅的攻击让你感觉如何？”他好奇地询问。

Will转过身倚靠在窗边的墙上，双臂仍环在胸前，他缓缓合上眼。“我想你是指除开没顶的被冒犯感和羞愧感之外？”他讽刺道。Hannibal沉吟了一声，一个鼓励Will继续的中立提示。

他张开了嘴，但犹豫了。他迟疑道，“我感到……内疚。如果我当时多反抗一点，一切可能就不会发生。我本可以叫喊、踢打、抓咬。 但我没有……我只是僵在那里，任他动作。每一次。”Will重重地吞咽，他的喉结滚动着。“但更多的是，我拥有负罪感，因为甚至连在那里，都是我自己的错。如果我没有说服我爸接下那份工作，我就永远不会出现在那里。这全部都是我的错。”

“Will，你身上发生的一切都不应归咎于你。”Hannibal快速插入对话。“这些是一个堕落的成人利用他照顾之下的未成年人的举动。这是错误的，它本不该发生，而你不应受到丝毫指责。”

Will抬起眼睛望向Hannibal，流露出未被说服的神情。

“这不是第一次我注意到你有承担本不该承担的责任的倾向了。”Hannibal身体前倾，抬起头对上对方的注视。Will很快眨眼挪开了视线。“你有一种负罪感。你为太多不应你负责的事情而责备自己。”

Will坚定地让自己的目光落在别处。“很难不因此感到内疚。这是坠在我胸膛之中，贯穿我整个成年生活的沉重负担。”

“而治愈过程的一部分，就是承认这些感受，并学会如何处理它们。”Hannibal说。他任由Will陷入片刻的沉思。

一当他判定沉默延续的足够久，Hannibal重启了对话。“你叔叔后来怎么了？”

Will耸耸肩，精疲力竭地放下。“什么都没有。工作结束后，爸把我接走了，我们搬去了Missouri。我再也没见过Marcus；我们Graham一家并不热衷于家庭聚会。他现在应该七十多了，但我最后听说，他在Arizona安度晚年。”

“我很抱歉得知这些。”Hannibal道，“有许多理应为他们的罪恶付出代价的人从未得到应到的审判。生活的残酷现实。”

Will的表情混杂着笑容和苦涩。“这恰恰是我选择如今职业的理由，为什么我去 _看_ 。我知道当别人都无计可施时，我可以捉住那些人，我可以挽救生命……有时，这是我能紧紧抓住的所有。”

Hannibal留意到Will间歇的颤抖，眼睑不愉的消沉。他肉体和精神上的疲惫显然正在付出其代价。“Will，请坐下。”他说道，示意着对面空闲的座椅。“你看起来好像一阵狂风就能将你席倒。”

Will缓缓点头，揉了揉他布满胡茬的脸颊，陷入扶手椅热切的拥抱中。他深深吸了一口气。“两个结束，还剩一个。”

\----

*注1：宝丽来照片：Polaroids,宝丽来是一个美国数码公司，以它的即时胶卷和拍立得相机最为知名。

*注2：平民承包商：Civilian contractor，民间承包商作为承包商为军队工作，其员工不直接受雇于军队或军队，与个人或公司直接签订合同，承担某些工程或活

*注3：GED: General Educational Development, 普通教育发展证书，普通教育证书，普通同等证书，普通高中同等学历证书等，为验证个人是否拥有美国或加拿大高中级别学术技能而设立的考试及证书。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很多Will的心理活动都真实得令人窒息……


	4. 第四章

Will细不可查地挪了下身。他的目光变得空泛，姿势僵硬不动，呼吸沉寂而审慎。Hannibal可以说他是在试图脱离，试图把这些事当作发生在别人身上一样看待，而他自己只是一个中立的旁观者。

Will说话时，声音毫无起伏。“我22岁时获得了本科学位。多年前我就知道自己想当个警察，所以我一毕业就申报了新奥尔良警局，通过了入职前测试，并被培训学院录取了。”

他撕扯着拇指边上的一根倒刺，心不在焉地用另一手的短指甲抠拉着。“我喜欢那个，甚至很擅长，但你能想象吧，那种环境很容易让人自我膨胀，想要拼命炫耀自己的睾酮素。我不太合群，在社交方面。”他说，平淡的语气里带着一丝厌恶。

“是的，我想不是。”Will经常会固执己见到冒犯他人的地步，在他下定决心做某事时，就会一路走到黑，但他不是那种会摆大男子主义姿态的人。他更喜欢用他的语言与智慧去争辩，这也是Hannibal发现他身上最吸引人的品质之一。“你和其他学员的关系如何?”

“没有露骨的敌意，如果你要问的是这个的话。我不是那种吉祥物，但也没人给我添麻烦。除非有必要，大部分时间我都是独来独往。”Will说着，神色茫然地望着两人间的距离，“而有时的确有必要。教官们很重视在团队间培养同志情谊；毕竟，将来我们会一起工作，彼此仰仗。某些时刻，完全有可能需要我们在生死关头能够互相信任。”

Will突然笑了起来，微弱的喷气声多于实际上对欢乐的表达。Hannibal疑惑地挑起一边眉毛。

“抱歉。我才意识到刚那段套话全是狗屁垃圾。我离开警队是因为我在追捕嫌犯时被刺伤了。我承认没能及时扣动扳机是我的错，但我的搭档应该看住我的后背。他没有。最后，是我太过相信一个不值得信任的人了。他是我在学院培训时的同班同学。那些信任训练与集体出游给我们带来了很多好处，是吧？呵。”Will边说边抚摸着自己的后颈。

“你认为自己有信任危机吗，Will?”Hannibal问道。

Will假笑道。“唔，我不知道，Lecter医生。你才是心理医生啊。你说呢。”

Hannibal默默打量了对方片刻，才开口道：“我认为，终身都在遭受虐待与背叛，足以让一个人酌情吝于交出信任。”

“那么，这是肯定吗?”

“不，是‘不’。”

Will什么也没说，又开始用手挠着干燥的皮肤。

“告诉我，Will。你相信任何人吗?”

Will停止了动作，但仍紧地盯着自己的双手。他犹豫了一下，而后说：“我从没有告诉过任何人这件事，任何我的遭遇。而我告诉了 _你_ 这个事实，它可能有意义，也可能没有。”

Hannibal在座位上扣紧双手，身体前倾，微笑着与Will短暂对视了一下。“那么我将努力不致你失望。”

Will对Hannibal的微笑回以无力的一报，随即深吸了一口气。Hannibal看着对方试图回到在叙述开始时所采取的自我脱离状态。

“所以，呃。学院，”他说，“在上课和实习的时候，我基本上都和他们保持距离。但我不傻，我知道我最终至少会和其中的部分人一起工作，从长远来看，当一个冷漠的混蛋不会给我带来任何好处。所以每次教官和新人们晚上出去喝酒，我都会跟在他们后面，尝试一把。我常常整夜整夜地安静看着、听着周围发生的对话。”

Hannibal回想起他最近一次遭到Will婉拒的宴会。他说他当不了一位好客人。Hannibal可以想象，这个男人沉默地坐在椅子上，摆弄着一块布餐巾，紧张扫视着坐在桌旁的其他宾客，不愿参与寒暄，却又过于推让不会就那样离开聚餐。在那些酒吧里，Will也会以同样的方式行事，据一把凳子，竭力装出一副融入的样子，却始终不愿参与有关运动或天气的琐碎絮谈。

“整个课程期间都是这样过来的，”Will继续说，“然后……是油腻的星期二[注]。我们都要参加狂欢，这似乎已成定局。这是我唯一一次试图脱身，但大家都不同意。新奥尔良人对这个节日非常自豪，他们无法理解为什么我不想喝个烂醉往百无禁忌的女大学生身上扔珠子[注]。屈服要容易得多。我想，大不了就呆上一两个小时，然后不引人注意地悄悄回家。”

他颤抖地呼出一口气，双肘支在膝上，脸埋进手中。“大家一致决定我们不去法国区[注]。观光者太多。但我们仍有很多地方可去。我们在一个酒吧碰头，我不记得那叫什么了。其实并没我想象的那么糟糕。拥挤，嘈杂，混乱，是的;但没有醉醺醺的姑娘在那里袒胸露乳，也没有兄弟会的男孩在角落里大吐特吐。我开始有点享受了，尤其是喝了一两杯之后。”

注：Mardi Gras，新奥尔良狂欢节，字面意为“油腻的星期二”，是广义狂欢节的最后一天。扔珠子是Mardi Gras的一项宗教传统，但这里实际上是另一项为人所默认的民俗，观众会朝狂欢游街队喊“扔我扔我~”，是富含暗示意味的一句话，而法国区的女性尤其开放甚至会袒胸。

Hannibal等着Will继续说下去，但沉默持续了一段时间。他看着对方蜷起的背随急促的呼吸一起一伏。

“Will?”他轻唤道。

“抱歉，”Will说，“我——我需要缓一缓。”

“你需要多久便是多久。”

“好，”Will小声道。

几分钟后他再次开口说话了，声音更接近正常的音量，尽管更加粗砺、更加沙哑。“和我在一起的某个人，我对他的了解跟别人没什么两样，只是一个还算熟的同学。我们一直在谈论我们的枪械训练。上一分钟我还好，只有酒精带来的愉快嗡嗡感;下一刻，我该死的就说不出话，也站不起来了。我不知道怎么了。”

Will可闻地咽了口唾沫，他干涩的喉咙发出咕咚声。

”他对我下了药[注]。一当我到了头快要抬不起来的状态，他就把我带出了酒吧，就像在帮一个喝了太多酒的朋友。把我拖到街对面的停车场，打开他的车，把我放在后座上。就那里把我上了，车门敞开着，人们从旁边经过。”

[注]下药：Roofie, 对某人下迷奸药氟硝安定（Flunitrazepam，代用名/俗名Roofie）

他用手粗暴地揉了把脸。“ _老天呐_ ，我试着阻止他，我试了。但我没法叫喊，几乎连呻吟都不到。我的四肢感觉很沉，连转头的力气都没有，更别说回击了。我完全提不上力。”

他们又在沉默中对坐了几分钟，Will恢复着镇静，而Hannibal耐心等待着。

终于，Will说话了。“之后，他把我从车里拉了出来，把我扔在停车场，我裤子还挂在脚踝上。我看着他拉上裤链，锁了车门，穿过街道走回酒吧，参加派对。这只是他夜晚的另一部分。”Will靠在椅背上，仰头面向面朝天花板，一手捂着闭上的眼睛，“我想我一定是昏过去了一会儿。当我又能动弹时，我拉起裤子，拖着自己去车站，回家，睡觉，第二天走进教室，就像什么都没发生过一样。”

“你也从来没有上报他，”Hannibal看着故事的结余在他脑海里展开，低语道，“毕竟你们都是新警员。提出这样的指控要走一套必须的性侵犯证据收集流程与正式调查。谣言会迅速传播，你的其他同窗会知道，更不用提其中可能还会有你将来要与之共事的高级警官。”

Will的嘴唇蠕动着。“正是，”他说，“再说，性侵男性的指控很少被认真对待。举报他对我没有任何好处，徒增羞辱罢了。”

Hannibal一丝不苟地保持着他空白的表情。“他叫什么名字?”他问道。

Will摇摇头。“我不知道，‘什么’Maguire吧。也许是Keith或者Kyle，带K的，我一直在尽力不去想他。”Will清清嗓子，“我，呃。出了那事后，我的处境并不好。”

“何以如此呢?除了那些显而易见的。”

Will把手放在椅扶上，但仍向后仰着头，闭着眼。看上去仿佛睡着了。“他没用安全套，”他的声音很克制，不带感情，“射在了我里面。到第二天早上我甚至才能够恰当处理这事，我当时并没有完全清醒地思考。在过去……跟我叔叔，那些事里，我从没想过要去做检查。我那时还是个孩子，不知道事情会有多严重。但这一次，我吓坏了，还以为自己肯定得了艾滋。我最终屈服了，去了一家免费诊所，但要检测出HIV感染可能要六个月的时间，所以我不得不每隔几周就去一次。我本来都很确定他们会找到什么了，但奇迹般地，我没事。完全干净。”Will睁开眼，朝天花板自嘲一笑。“我还真是幸运，”他喃喃道。

他叹了口气，手掌摊在腹上。“即使在测试结果为阴性之后，情况仍然很糟。我第一次开始断断续续的失眠。减重，我本来也没多少肉好掉。我……”Will的话音渐渐低了下去，他睁开沉重的眼睑研究着Hannibal，仿佛在衡量对方的价值。Hannibal小心翼翼地对上这一罕见的、持续的目光接触，保持着不带评判、不偏不倚的表情。Will是首先把目光移开的那个，他盯着Hannibal佩斯利领带上的温莎结。他一定是对自己所看到的感到满意了，才舔舔唇，继续说下去。

“我想过自杀，”他平静地说，“我从没真正试过，但我想过。每一天，很长一段时间。我是说，我到底是什么毛病，才让这种事一直发生?有那么多人被猥亵，虐待，侵犯；是，不幸的是这就是我们生活的操蛋世界。但是 _该死的三次啊_ 。为什么是我？我做了什么？”

Will的呼吸变得急促而刺耳，几近换气过度。Hannibal从椅子上站起来，蹲在Will面前。他的动作谨慎，行动缓慢，表明了自己的意图，以免吓着对方。他把一只手放在Will的膝盖上，既是为了让自己保持平衡，也是个稳住Will的手势，给他一些坚实依靠好让他集中心神。

“Will。你必须明白，发生在你身上的一切，都不是你的错。你没有做任何招惹麻烦的事，你本身并没有任何问题。有些事是无故发生的。这就是生活的残酷性。”他的拇指在Will膝上揉搓着，听着对方的粗哑呼吸慢慢平顺，渐渐趋于正常。

Will迅速眨了眨眼，颤抖地抹了一把脸。他垂下手，犹豫着，把它轻轻搁在Hannibal的肩上。他的双眼干涩、红肿而疲惫。

沉重的寂静笼罩了他们很长一段时间，阴云密布的天空预示着一场来势汹汹的夏季暴风雨。


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作:很抱歉最后一章迟迟没有发出！现实生活让我没有时间或者动力去写作，所以有一段时间事情进展缓慢。感谢所有从最开始就追更的人，感谢你们坚持到现在！  
> PS，我向上帝发誓，我是在上周五的特辑放出来之前写的煎蛋卷的那段。没想到吧:/

Will在椅子里动了动，清了清嗓子。“现在你都知道了。”他说，摊开手指做了一个小小的“嗒哒”手势，“Will Graham的一生。”

Hannibal温和地微笑，“你感觉怎么样？”

他似乎认真地思考了这个问题，眉毛蹙起，抿着嘴唇。“像一条拧干的毛巾。”他最终呢喃道，揉着他疲累的双眼。

“这是意料之中的，今夜你消耗了大量的情感能量。”Hannibal轻轻捏了捏Will的膝盖，站起身，抚平西装外套的褶皱，扣上扣子。“Jack什么时候需要你回到案子上去？我想你明天就需要回到西弗吉尼亚？”

Will叹了口气，摇了摇头。“我暂时脱身了，直到下一具尸体被发现。我们已经做了所有能做的，很不幸此刻只能等待。”

“既然如此，”Hannibal说，大步走向他的书桌，“我坚持要你陪我回家。你看起来很需要没有经过微波炉加热的一餐，并且你已经精疲力尽，完全不在能开车回到Wolf Trap的状态里。你可以用我的客房。明早我会开车送你回到你的车里。”

Will看了他一会儿，像是要提出象征性的抗议，面部因蹙眉而皱起，但很快他的表情放松为真诚的感激。“谢谢你，Dr Lecter。这很慷慨。”

“就像我先前说的那样，Will，我的家一向向朋友敞开。关于这一点，请叫我Hannibal。我们的会面已经结束了，而我想我们已经越过以头衔相称的阶段了。”

“那么，谢谢， Hannibal。”Will轻声说，从座位上站起。Hannibal赞同地朝他笑了笑。

当他着手于合上他的预约薄，整理当天的杂物时，他抽空瞥了一眼挂钟。已经接近晚上九点了。他收好他的皮包，而后将Will引至门前，一只手虚抚在他的后腰上。

回Hannibal家的路程很安静，两人都选择放弃交谈。Will斜躺在副驾驶座上，头倚着车窗，闭着双眼，不过Hannibal知道他没有睡着。他思索着对方脑子里正上演着什么，过去的魔鬼是否比以往更加饥饿，又或他们已经餍足，陷入蛰伏。今晚Will重历了很多创伤，毫无疑问生动的想象力让他倍加痛苦。他可能需要一段时间才能回归自我，希望这番倾吐能让他变得更坚强。

当他们停进Hannibal的车库时，Will睁开了眼，如同游魂一样跟随着Hannibal穿过房子走进厨房。

Hannibal坚定地将Will摁在一张凳子上，转身面向冰箱，考虑着晚餐的选项。他本打算为自己准备更繁复的一餐，但Will在他的座位上摇摇欲坠，双眼半阖。Hannibal选择了丹佛蛋卷*；不是他通常的口味，但快速而能饱腹在此刻远比复杂要重要。

做下了决定，他开始准备配料。他能感到Will的目光停留在他身上，看着他切碎蔬菜，看着他快速而熟练地使用厨刀。

“鸡蛋，辣椒和洋葱来自本地的农贸市场。至于火腿，由我亲自挑选并腌制。 _非常_ 新鲜。”Hannibal说道，朝对方露出一个不可名状的微笑。

Will咧嘴一笑算作回答。“我想这是我见你做过的最简单的东西了。”

“不是所有东西需要复杂。”Hannibal说。Will饱含思绪地哼了一声，接受了这个解释，他的表情转向内里而自省。

剩下的工序快速而安静地过去了。Hannibal很快将两盘完美的煎蛋卷放在Will面前的厨岛上，为他们二人各倒了一杯鲜橙汁。他坐在了Will身边的凳子上。

“关于这道菜或者配料，恐怕没有什么值得讲述的历史或者趣闻，所以我惯常的餐前演讲毫无必要。因此，我会说，‘埋头吃吧’。”

在依言照做之前，Will轻声笑了笑。

他们通常的交流话题——充满哲学和隐喻——被轻松的闲聊所替代。Hannibal问及了Will的狗，他的同事，他最近在读的书。Will轻松地应答着，但频繁地偷瞥Hannibal，以为对方没有在看他，疑惑和忧虑清晰地写在他的脸上。

吃完饭后他们并肩洗干净了盘子，Hannibal卷起了衬衫袖子，前臂沾满了水，Will仔细地擦干细瓷盘和刀叉的每一寸。他们在充满期望的沉默中忙碌着，纵身一跃前的深深吸气。

Hannibal从Will肩上拿走了搭着的洗碗巾。“有哪里不对吗？”他问道，将手彻底擦干。

“没有。”Will说，摇着头，“只是……谢谢。”

“我的荣幸。你知道我享受与你共进晚餐。”

Will更重地摇了摇头。“不，我是说。谢谢你没有区别对待。像一个受害者。破碎不堪。”他低喃道，牢牢盯着Hannibal的脚。

Hannibal将毛巾折成整洁的三层，搁置一旁。

“因为你仍是你我相遇时的那个人。”他说，一只手扶在Will肩上，“你仍是那个能看见别人所不能的人，仍是那个拯救了Abigail生命的人，仍是那个未来将捕获切萨皮克开膛手的人。得知今晚我所知的一切并没有改变其中任何一点。唯一改变的是我现在知道了你从多少中幸存下来才蜕变为如今才华横溢的你。你远比你自己想象的要强大得多，Will。”

“Hannibal。”Will唤道，嗓音沙哑。他颤抖地喘气，一只手捂住嘴，勉强扼住了挤出喉咙的哽咽。Hannibal将Will拉入怀抱中，泪水开始滚落。Will快速将脸埋入他肩头，两手紧紧扯住衬衣质地精良的布料。

他在Will背上温柔地画着圈，啜泣折磨着对方的身体。Hannibal意识到Will从未允许自己为他所遭遇的一切、所被夺走的一切流泪。三十年以来压抑的悲痛、羞愧与愤怒毫无约束地从他身上倾泻而出。水坝最终倒塌。

他紧紧抱住威尔，将这个摇摇欲坠的男人系于锚绳上。这般亲密地体验这原始情感的骚动是如此美妙。此时此刻，他远比Will自己更加了解他。

一段时间后，Will的抽噎逐渐平息为喘息和急促的呼吸，Hannibal发出轻柔的嘘声，轻轻摇晃着他们。

当Will最终安静下来，Hannibal温柔地将他的脸从肩上托起，大拇指拂去Will脸颊上残留的泪水。

Will颤抖着吸了一口气，张嘴想要说话，却似乎找不到恰当的词汇。“我为你的衬衫感到抱歉。”他最终道。

事实上，Hannibal的衬衫不仅被眼泪浸得透湿，而且很有可能还有可观的唾液与鼻涕。

“我还有其他衬衣。”他回答道，凝视着Will红肿的双眼，睫毛上还沾着水珠。“好些了吗？”

Will缓缓点了点头，轻蹭着Hannibal抚着他脸颊的手掌。

“很好。“他用手指梳理了几下Will的卷发，将手搭在他后腰上，领着他上楼走进主卧。

Hannibal让Will坐在合上的马桶盖上，接满了一杯水，将几片阿司匹林放进他的手中——试着减轻他无疑正在加重的头痛。他仔细地用冷水打湿了毛巾，而Will喝干了玻璃杯里的水。等他喝完后，Hannibal举起冷毛巾，无声地请求许可。Will点点头，Hannibal开始细心地擦去残存的泪痕。

房间里的沉默神圣而不容侵犯，Will庄严扬起的脸完满了这虔诚的画面。Hannibal几乎未曾体验过比此刻更加美丽的事物。

他把毛巾冲洗干净，折叠成整齐的一条，将Will的脸向后仰起，敷在他红肿的眼眶上。“稳住它。我一会儿就回来。”他说，拉起Will的手放在毛巾上。

Hannibal回到卧室，一边解开他的西装，走进巨大的步入式衣帽间。需要干洗的衣物被整洁地收在一旁，其他的所有都被扔进各自的洗衣篮里。这一常规舒适而熟悉。

他走回宽大的衣柜，挑选着自己的睡衣；一件合身的亨利衫*和一条真丝睡裤。换好衣服，他考虑着该为Will准备什么。他知道另一个人很容易夜间盗汗，因而习惯只穿短裤入睡。

在他能做出决定之前，他感觉宽大的手掌落在了他肩上，将他转过去。Will没有浪费时间，轻轻地将他干涩的嘴唇贴上Hannibal的，落下纯洁一吻。Hannibal将手松松搭在Will胯骨上，但没有比亲吻更进一步，单纯地接受着对方所给予的。

Will片刻之后拉开了距离，眯起了双眼。他舔了舔嘴唇。“如果我会错了意，我很抱歉。但我觉得我没有，是吗？”

Hannibal以倾身将Will拽入一个比先前更深的亲吻作为回答。舌头滑过另一人的唇缝，当Will渴望地分开双唇时，他们舌尖相触，哄诱他做出同样的回应。

这比Hannibal所能想象的还要好，比任何水果更加甜美，比任何琼浆更令人陶醉。Will的回应如此美丽，在Hannibal唇齿间叹息、低喘，当Hannibal的手滑入Will的衬衫，流连在他光裸的脊背上时不住地颤抖。

过了一段时间，Hannibal开始注意到Will扣在Hannibal肩上的双手细微的震颤，他的呼吸变得有些过于刺耳。他后撤了一些，端详着Will的脸，看见了愉悦，是的，但还有隐约的一丝犹豫。

“你确定你还好吗？”他问道。

Will抓了抓后脑。“是啊，我想要这个很久了。”他说，“我只是……我不知道我现在是否准备好了。一切都太真实了，太过接近表面。”

Hannibal一手抚上Will的脸颊，迫使对方对上他的双眼。“我不认为性爱是个好主意——对我们中任何一人来说——至少今晚不是。”显而易见对Will并无益处，并且Hannibal不确定他能够控制自己不去想那些碰过Will的男人，那些未经他允许就使用了他的人。这无疑会影响他们的体验。

他用大拇指揉了揉Will胡子拉碴的下巴，另一只手扣住他的臀部。“但我十分乐意再吻你一次，如果你不反对的话。”

Will看起来因确认对他的期望没有超过他的舒适程度而放松。额间的皱纹随着他羞怯的微笑而舒展。“好啊。”他沙哑道。

Hannibal亲吻了他的唇角，而后重新拉开了一些距离。他示意着衣柜仍然打开的抽屉。“请随意，借走任何你想穿着睡觉的衣服。我会给你一些换衣服的私人空间。”他说，转身准备离开房间。

还没有走出两步，一只强有力的手就捉住了他的手腕。Will挑衅地看了他一眼，开始解开他衬衫的纽扣，就像在说 _看着我，我并不惧怕你，而我也不为自己感到羞耻。_ 他把衬衣搭在椅背上，从衣柜里抽出一条Hannibal的汗衫，几个急促的动作间将它拉过头顶。

他砰的一声关上抽屉，而后，自然而然地，他解开了皮带和拉链，将休闲裤从双腿上拉下，丢到同样的椅子上。

看着Will仅仅穿着一件他单薄的内衫，看着他光裸的腿和脚所连成的脆弱线条，Hannibal无法克制穿透自己的强烈占有欲。

他放任自己沉溺在这幅美景里片刻，而后关上了灯。

房间并未完全陷入黑暗，一些光线从窗帘的缝隙间透出。Hannibal轻松地走到床边，掀开被褥，朝Will伸出一只手，一起躺了下来。

他亲吻着Will的脖颈，顺着喉咙的凹陷一直到耳后敏感的区域，不时轻轻啮咬。

无法抗拒以某种物理方式标记Will的冲动，他将嘴唇贴上Will脖子与肩膀的交界处，吮吸，舌尖舔过这片区域，轻轻咬下去，牙齿摩擦着温热的皮肤。吻痕会留在一个很容易被Will的衬衣衣领遮挡的地方，一个对今晚的私密提醒。一个秘密。

Will赞许地喘息，手指没入Hannibal的头发，施力将他拉回深吻之中。

他们长久地紧贴在一起，舔舐着对方的嘴唇，在唇齿间温暖的空间里呼吸，慵懒地抚摸对方的臀部、胸膛和脸颊。

当Will的呼吸变得缓慢，眼睑变得沉重，Hannibal鼓励他转过身去，让他们胸背相贴。他将一只手搭上Will的腹部，感受着另一个人发出一声绵长的低叹，融化在背后Hannibal坚实的身躯里。自今夜早些时候他走入Hannibal办公室的第一次，他终于完全放松了下来。

Hannibal没有陷入睡眠，他静静聆听着Will低沉的呼吸声。他将鼻尖埋入男人后颈根部黑色的卷发之中，深深地吸入Will的气味。如此阳刚而自然，闻起来充满汗液和雨水，伴随着一丝燃烧的树木和森林的气息。早晨他可能用过的任何须后水此刻早已消散；这全部是Will。

他等待了将近一个半小时，直到Will进入他快速眼动第一期*。他缓缓从对方的身周撤开，小心翼翼地不去惊醒他。一经自由，他花了一会儿欣赏Will的睡颜，视线从眼睫下的阴影，滑到胸膛处心脏几乎不可见的搏动，将这一幕悉数刻入记忆。

Hannibal无声地合上卧室门，走下楼梯，目的明确地走进厨房。他踏入宽敞的储藏室，从架子上拉出一个老旧的名片盒。他没有常用的商业名片，因此他从抽屉里拿出三张空白的索引卡，和一只顺手的钢笔。

优美的笔迹落在三张卡片上——

_Ryan Gillette, Louisiana(?), Mid-40’s_

_Marcus Graham, Arizona, Mid-70’s_

_K.(?) Maguire, Louisiana, Late-30’s_

他们中的任何一个人都不好解决。第一个他不清楚住址，最后一个他不清楚全名，而由于家族血缘的牵扯，剩下一个需要多加修饰，看起来要么自然，要么意外。

然而，如果Hannibal有什么值得肯定的品质的话，那就是他的足智多谋。

他露齿一笑，将名片盒放回架上，关掉灯，走回楼上。

\----

*注1：丹佛蛋卷：Denver omelette，包裹着洋葱、甜灯笼椒、熏火腿和松软的切达奶酪的蛋卷。

*注2：亨利衫：Henley （Shirt）一种无领上衣，胸前是一排约二至六颗钮扣的半开襟设计，使领口成Y字形，看起来像无领的Polo衫。

*注3：快速眼动期，Rapid eye movement，REM，是睡眠四阶段之后出现的多梦期，在此阶段时眼球会快速移动，同时身体肌肉放松，在这个阶段，大脑的神经元的活动与清醒的时候相似。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：非常感谢所有花费时间阅读这篇同人的人，尤其是那些留下Kudo、评论、书签等等的！我完全没有预料到会收到这么多如此正面的回应。这温暖了我的心。：）
> 
> 译者：Hayker：本来五味杂陈，但翻完之后反而没什么想说的，如释重负。PS：汉尼拔安慰威尔的同时居然还不忘他的拔式双关。


End file.
